1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carrying cases and, more specifically, to a compact, lightweight wearable carrying case for a pager including a number of attachment points for connection with a decorative chain or cord thereby allowing the pouch to be worn around the neck and an inner pocket for retaining items such as a credit card, phone card or similar items. The pouch providing access to all of the functions of the pager without the need to remove the pager therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of carrying cases have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des 379,118; Des. 329,750; Des. 366,757 and 5,511,702 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.